under the tree
by animated freak
Summary: under the tree they met, under the tree they fell in love, under the tree one cries, under the tree one dies [one shot] RR


**Under the tree**

summery: Under the tree they met, under the tree they fell in love, under the tree one cries, under the tree one dies one shot

Hey, uh, this is my first one shot kekeke, yeah so i hope you guys like it, also my a-l-ls don't work for some odd reason so i replaced them with al, so i hope it's much easier to read, anyways enjoy:

* * *

It was a great summer's day. It was warm with a nice cool breeze. Nadeshiko took Sakura to the park like she had promised. 'Mummy Mummy! Let's sit here!' Sakura said dragging her mother to a big tree.

'Sakura! Slow down,' her mum laughed. bump Sakura ran into someone and fell to the floor. She felt a pain in her hand then started to cry. 'Don't cry,' someone told her. She looked up and saw a little boy smiling at her, 'here's a tissue.'

He held out a tissue. 'Thanks,' she sniffed. She took the tissue and blew her nose. 'Oh, I'm so sorry Yelan,' Nadeshiko apologised. 'No, no, it's alright,' the woman laughed, 'kids are so full of energy these days!'

'Do you want your tissue back?' Sakura asked, looking up at the boy. 'Yuck! No way! There's bogger on that!' Syaoran said shaking his head furiously. 'Okay then,' she said putting the tissue in her pocket.

She stood up and said, 'My name is Sakura! What's yours?' 'It's Syaoran,' the boy answered, rubbing his chestnut hair. 'Do you want to be friends?' Sakura asked with a smile. 'Sure!'

--13 years later

'Sakura, get down from there!' Syaoran said. Sakura was sitting in the tree crying; 'No!' she refused. 'Sakura, don't worry about him. His a jerk Sakura, don't let him get to you,' Syaoran told her.

Sakura didn't reply, she just wiped the tears from her face and more fell down. 'I'm coming up,' Syaoran told her. 'What? No don't! You're going to hurt yourself!' Sakura shriek. She knew how scared he was of the tree, ever since he fell out and broke his arm.

'Its doesn't matter,' Syaoran told her, his legs were trembling. Sakura watched, scared that something might happen. He reached the branch she was sitting in. He took a quick look down, 'Oh my god.'

'Syaoran, are you okay?' Sakura asked, holding onto his hand. 'Uh-huh,' he said looking up. In his head he was saying a prayer, hoping that he doesn't fal down. Sakura smiled and blushed.

No one had ever done anything so sweet for her. Her heart leaped, she was in love with her childhood friend. Her hand felt tingly. People would always tease her and cal her names, but this one always stood by her side no matter what.

And he would do anything for her because he felt the same way. He looked into her sparkling eyes and took his trembling hand and wiped the tear running down her face. She smiled and whispered, 'thank you.'

She placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, still holding onto Syaoran's hand, which had stopped shaking.

--A few months later

Sakura sat under the tree, crying into her hands. Syaoran was not there to comfort her; he had gone to Hong Kong to see his mother and his sisters. She had no idea why she felt like this.

Was it because Syaoran was gone, or because people wouldn't leave her alone? Was it because her dad is getting remarried, or because her mother died a few years ago? Her life was way too complicated, she couldn't handle it!

She searched for scissors in her bag; she wanted to slit her wrist. She finaly found them. She opened it and held her risk out, and there she saw a bracelet Syaoran had gave her. He found her slitting her wrist and gave it to her.

He told her that it would remind her not to do it again. The scissors slipped out of her hands and she started to cry holding onto her wrist wishing that Syaoran would come back soon.

--A few months later

Syaoran came back from Hong Kong and he was sitting up in the tree with Sakura. Ever since the day he climbed up the tree to make Sakura feel better he felt much more confident and wasn't so scared.

Today was going to be the day that Syaoran was going to tell Sakura how he felt. He was very nervous but it was about time he did it. 'Sakura,' He wanted her attention. 'Yeah?' Sakura looked deep into his eyes, blushing.

'I-uh,' Syaoran was shaking al over. A gust of wind blew and they held tight onto the branch. When it past Sakura noticed that the ribbon in her hair was gone. 'My ribbon!' She said looking around. She found it hanging at the end of the branch.

'Sakura, it's late, we better get going,' Syaoran told her with a sigh. 'But my ribbon!' Sakura said again. 'Don't worry about it, I'll get it later,' Syaoran assured her, 'Now go, or your brother will whoop my ass!'

Sakura nodded, she jumped off the tree and ran home, leaving Syaoran sitting alone in the branch. 'Tomorrow I'll tell her,' Syaoran told him self. He looked out to the leaves of the tree and saw the ribbon swaying in the wind.

Sakura sat on her bed looking up at the stars, she thought of Syaoran's smiling face and his lame jokes. She let out a little laugh. She thought bout how grand life would be when they got married and moved out of this place, leaving her troubles behind and starting a new life with the one she'll cherish for eternity.

Suddenly her brother burst into the room, interrupting her bliss thoughts, his eyes were watery and red. 'Sakura, get in the car quickly!' he ordered her. She grabbed her jumper and went straight into the car. She wondered where Touya was taking her, and why tears were faling out of his eyes. He never cried.

She found her self at the hospital. Touya ran to the front desk. 'Excuse me miss, do you know what room Syaoran Li is in?' Syaoran Li? What? What could he be doing in here? The nurse told him the room and the directions to get to there.

They ran up the stairs. 'What has happened to Syaoran?' Sakura questioned, trying to keep up with her brother. He didn't answer, but the tears told her that something bad must have happened. She walked into a room and saw Syaoran lying in a bed with a neck brace and his body rapped in bandages.

Sakura ran to his side, a cascade of tears ran down her rosy cheek. 'Syaoran! Syaoran! What happened?' She asked, holding tightly onto his hand. Touya and the nurses watch the two lovers from afar, tears also faling from their eyes.

Syaoran slowly opened his eyes. He opened his mouth and tried to speak but he couldn't. 'Syaoran! You can't leave me! You just can't!' she cried, her grip on his hand grew tighter.

He took a deep breath and managed to say in a whisper, 'no matter what happens, I'll always love you, I always have.' 'I love you too Syaoran! So don't leave me! You can't!' Sakura cried into his chest. He slowly breathed out.

beep beep beep beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Sakura lift up her head and looked at the box that was making the noise. It was a red straight line. 'NOOOOO!!!' she yelled, her sobs grew louder and louder.

She remembered the times they spent to together, when they cried and laugh. Sakura would have never thought he would leave her, not until they were old. They had their whole lives ahead of them, now Sakura had to go through it alone.

The nurse stood next to her and rubbed her back. Her sobs quieten down and she asked, 'how did this happen?' 'He was up in a tree, he fell off the branch and landed on his back,' the nurse explained.

Sakura looked back at Syaoran, his hand opened and a ribbon gracefully fell to the floor. Sakura picked it up. He died, just to get the ribbon for her. She held the ribbon close to her heart, 'I'm sorry Syaoran.'

* * *

hey? so what did you think? Please reveiw and if this fic ever made you cry, which i rey doubt coz i'm not that talented, heres a tissue lolz, until next time, byes 


End file.
